Please refer to FIG. 1, the electro-thermal atomization assemblies of current electronic cigarettes are all in the form of the heating wire wound fiberglass 2 to guide oil and atomize, however the fiberglass 2 after heated by the heating wire 1 is easy to produce broken fiberglass particles which can be inhaled by the users, and the broken fiberglass particles would cause harm to the human body after been inhaled.